1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collection tester of a vacuum cleaner for conveniently cleaning by vacuum absorption floors, carpets, sofas, etc., which makes it possible to visually confirm dust collection force of the vacuum cleaner and dust collection states according to absorption force of the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner includes a dust collection member, a motor for generating vacuum in a main body of the cleaner and a filter. The dust collection member is mounted at one side of the cleaner and connected to an absorption member, which is connected to a flexible tube. The absorption member is selectively provided with a brush or, other cleaning accessories so that cleaning is carried out by absorbing dust or other pollutant through the brush or accessories.
In the cleaner, the absorbing member has an end part which is connected with the flexible tube and the other end which is connected with a connection member the accessories. The connection member is formed with an insertion part in the shape of a tube, so that the insertion part of the connection member is inserted by an accessory from the front end of the insertion part by pressing the accessory.
In the vacuum cleaner, the most important function is the dust-collection force. In spite of this fact, the conventional vacuum cleaner has a disadvantage in that there has been no equipment to measure the dust-collection force of the vacuum cleaner by visual inspection, and the absorption force is simply regarded as the dust-collection force.
On the other hand, the conventional vacuum cleaner has another disadvantage that the absorption force becomes weaker when the filter, which is installed in a dust collection box, becomes clogged. In this case, even though it is easily checked that the dust collection force becomes reduced relative to the absorption force, it is still difficult to actually measure the dust collection force of the vacuum cleaner. Further, filters are usually changed one after another after a predetermined time lapses.